Getting what you shouldn't want
by maraudergirl68448
Summary: Perodite! Wouldn't recommend any Percebeth shippers to read (For obvious reasons...) Rated T because you can't be too careful! Possible two-shot, maybe three-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I found this pairing oddly interesting and was dying to write it! this was originally going to be a Oneshot, but I figured I'd make it two or even three chapters long, depending on your guys opinions! Hope you like! :)**

* * *

><p>Percy stared across the large body of water, watching as the ripples in the lake shone from the sunlight the sundown casted, creating different colours.<p>

It would have been a romantic setting, Percy though. But at that moment, he felt numb.

How does someone react to finding out your girlfriend of just less than a year still had feelings for someone she had been close with once, even though they were dead and had nearly caused the end of the world.

When he had finished sword practise, he had been looking forward the spending the warm summer evening with Annabeth, but the look on her face when he found her already waiting outside his cabin had been enough to tell him he wouldn't be having the evening he wanted in mind.

_'Percy...I'm sorry, but it's not working.' she said, her gray eyes shone, but not from tears. There was a familiar determination and finality in her expression, making the situation all the more worse._

_Percy just stared at her, sure his own expression showed his confusion. 'What do you mean?'_

_Annabeth closed her eyes and sighed in exasperation, like she always did when having to explain something to him numerous times. 'This. Us. We're not...compatible. We should have known a relationship between Athena and Poseidon would never work-'_

_Percy felt anger swell within him. 'Why are you bringing our parents into this?' he demanded. 'What's this really about?'_

_Annabeth staredd at him in shock. Her eyes still shone, but now had the gleam of tears rising._

_Percy wracked his brain, trying to figure out what brought this all on. He thought things had been going great, even though it had only been two weeks they had reunited after months of living on opposites sides of the country. True Annabeth had been slightly...withdrawn since returning to camp, but what was today that made her different._

_'Hey Perce!' The familier voice of Travis Stoll shouted from the Hermes cabin. 'We got some of that diet 'water' you wanted!'_

_Percy looked behind Annabeth to see the twins both watching him and Annabeth. Something in his expression must have told them to back off because their grins disappeared from their faces and they returned to their now much emptier cabin._

_Turning his gaze back to Annabeth, he saw her eyes now barely holding back tears. Somehow, something in his mind clicked as realisation dawned on him._

_'Is this about Luke?!' He asked incredulous._

_Annabeth looked as shocked as him, before nodding. 'I know he's gone and it's illogical, but I can't help my feelings for him! I think I pushed myself into this-' she waved her hands between them. 'because I was confused by grief and misplaced feelings.'_

_'You're kidding.' It all sounded like some prank. He was almost expecting every in the camp to jump from their hiding spots and shouting 'PHYSC!'_

_But no one jumped. No one laughed. No one woke him from the nightmare._

_'I'm sorry Percy. But I can't pretend to be happy in a relationship I don't want. Maybe one day, we can become friends again. I mean after everything we've been through-'_

_'You know what?' Percy interrupted her again. 'I hope you have a great life with your dead boyfriend.' Normally, Percy would never sink so low, but in that moment, his brain had no filter._

_Annabeth watched him in shock as he slammed his cabin door shut and stormed past her, heading towards the only place he could be alone and let his heart repair, if there was anything left of it._

Now Percy sat on the beach, a large dome of water surrounded him as countless people had tried to ask him what happened because he hadn't noticed anyone else watching him and Annabeth at the cabins. After the fifteenth demigod approached him, Percy created his dome, just wanting to ignore the insistent questions from nosy demigods.

He avoided entering the water, not wanting to listen the sea life's problems. He didn't have the energy or the heart to help another school of fish find directions to who knows where.

something beeped, bringing Percy's attention to his wrist. His waterproof watch had beeped, signalling curfew would begin soon.

Allowing his dome to disintegrate, Percy realised the sunset he had been watching was long gone and the sky was inky blue.

Pushing himself to his feet, Percy made his way back to his cabin. He wasn't in the mood of confronting the curfew in-forcing harpies.

There was a scarce amount of half-bloods outside their cabins, they all turned to stare at him, not bothering to cover their curious stares.

Percy ignored them all. He was used to all the staring. It seemed like each summer he had something gossip worthy shared about him.

He entered his cabin, ignoring that the last time he had been there, he had been excited to see his girlfriend.

He was expecting his messy cabin of sweet wrappers, cans of coke and strewn clothes to be void of people (Tyson would be visiting the next week and as far as he knew, Poseidon had sired no other children).

He wasn't expecting a certain goddess of love to be sitting on his bed.

He definitely wasn't expecting the goddess of love to be smiling at him, wearing very revealing, if not non-existant, clothing and facing him.

'Hello Perseus.' was all she said.

It took a moment for Percy to register words into his mind. The beauty always made him forget...well, everything.

'Why are you here?' He managed to say out loud without sounding like an idiot, although he was sure anything else he said to her would definitely sound incredibly idiotic.

Aphrodite giggled as she slid out of the bed, and swayed her hips suggestively as she approached him. Her eyes, although Percy had trouble describing them in the past, were in that moment a dark blue. She stared straight at him as she approached. When she stood right in front of him, he realised she was a few inches shorter than him.

'I thought I'd come and heal your heartbreak.' She whispered suggestively.

Before Percy could ask what she meant, the Goddess pressed her body against his, every part of her anatomy pressed against him felt...nice.

Something forced Percy to step back, till his back was leaning against the door and Aphrodite still pressed herself flush against him, smiling brighter at him.

Finally her words registered in his mind. 'Wait, did you have something to do with me and Annabeth breaking up?'

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Aphrodite, what have you done?<strong>

**Anyways, what did you think? Should I finish the rest of the story or just stop? Let me know!**

**For the next chapter...should I include a lemon? (Not the fruit you internet newbs) I've never written one, but I'm willing to try...because why not apparently?**

**Anyways, tell me your suggestions! :D**

**Till next time ~Maraudergirl68448**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Just so you all know, the next chapter will be the last and will contain the lemon ;)**

**Thank you all for your support! I can't believe how many people have followed, favourited and reviewed this story! Thank you all! :D**

**Oh, and I just got a new kitten! But she has no name! If anyone has a suggestion, let me know! :D It's a female, 4 month old kitten whose grayish brown with black stripes! **

* * *

><p>Aphrodite just continued smiling, raising her hands and unbuttoning his shirt by one button so it revealed part of his chest. 'You look much handsomer this way.' she whispered.<p>

Using all, if any self-restraint, Percy managed to raise his hands which had been hanging limp by his side, and placed them on her shoulders and pushing her away till she was arms length away. She still had a smile on her lips, her eyes still twinkling with her intentions.

'Answer me. Did you have something to do with Annabeth and me breaking up?' Percy managed to put some force into his words.

Aphrodite remained silent.

Percy felt his earlier anger rise within him. He pushed her away and stalked into his cabin. When he was a safer distance away from her, he turned to face her, but kept his eyes averted, knowing his resolve would disappear long enough for the goddess to take advantage of his stunned state.

'Why? I thought you wanted us to be together?' Percy expected her to step closer to him, but her feet stayed planted.

'Trust me, I hate when couples go their opposite ways, but I had no choice.' Aphrodite stepped closer. 'I couldn't stand seeing you with that Athena spawn and I may have manipulated her emotions slightly, but people, even gods do crazy things for the sake of love!' she spoke with the same passion for her domain as she had years before. She believed in love so much, Percy had no doubt she could rally a whole army into fighting for the name of love.

'You couldn't stand seeing us happy?' Percy demanded, before the rest of her words before he realised what she had fully said. 'Wait, love?'

Aphrodite stepped closer to him, Percy could no longer avoid her body. 'I want you happy always, especially after you've been through. But I couldn't stand to see you happy with her!' Percy saw her hand move up till she tilted his head up by the chin until he was forced to look into her face.

Even to this day, he couldn't describe much of her physical appearance than he had years before, aside from her eyes and he presumed her hair was a shimmering gold that no mortal could hope to achieve, and her skin was entirely clear of any markings or blemishes.

Again, every thought disappeared. Any resolve long gone. All anger dissipated.

There was just him and her.

'I've loved many through the years.' Aphrodite whispered. 'I've felt the pain from losing those I love because of their mortality. But there was no one, not even Ares can compare, to my feelings for you.'

Percy desperately tried to think of coherent words, but all he could manage to say was 'What?'

Aphrodite cupped his face in her warm and silky soft hands. All Percy was aware of was of her closeness and her scent enveloping all his senses. She smelled intoxicating sweet, just enough that was alluring rather than choking.

'I wanted to resist you. I knew my feelings for you would be frowned upon. That's why I needed you to be in love with someone else. You're the most loyal demigod I've met in a very long time and I knew you wouldn't break anyones heart. I didn't want to be tempted by you.' She closed her eyes and a soft sob escaped. Her sadness and heartbreak made Percy want to comfort her in any way possible. No one as beautiful and dedicated like her should be sad. It was a sin! 'Then I saw what I created.' She continued with her eyes still closed. 'I accomplished the opposite of my intentions. Instead of becoming less tempted, I found myself growing jealous. I tried to forget about you, but I couldn't stand to see you with _her _anymore.'

Just the mention of Annabeth caused Percy to break away from whatever spell he had been under. He ripped his face away from her, backed away until his back hit the end of a bunk bed. He stared at the shocked goddess standing in front of him.

It took a moment before Percy's anger returned.

'For someone that preaches love, you have a very sadistic idea of what you're allowed to do with people's emotions.' Percy snarled before turning around and storming towards the fountain gushing water.

'Percy, I-' Aphrodite started to speak, but Percy was too angry to let her continue.

'No. Whatever you think you can say to make this whole situation better won't work!' Percy stormed away from the fountain. He didn't want to break it. 'You manipulated Annabeth and my emotions! You created some sick game and now you want to change the rules! Why would you think I'd ever be with you, even for one night if that's all you're looking for?' When she didn't continue, Percy continued. 'You're right though, I am loyal. A trait I would think anyone would like to find in a relationship. If you think I'm interested in getting involved in a mess with your husband, boyfriend or any other guy you claim to 'love', then you clearly don't know me at all. You're just selfish.'

Silence.

Percy wasn't sure what to expect. Any other god or goddess would have killed him. Aphrodite on the other hand remained silent.

Turning slowly, Percy realised why it was so silent.

Aphrodite was gone, the thin whiff of her scent all that proved she was there at all.

* * *

><p>'You're kidding me!' Grover bleated the next morning, after finding Percy sulking on the beach after he refused to go to breakfast and face anyone from the Athena cabin.<p>

'Nope.' Was all Percy said, staring once again at the water. He could see some fish swimming back and forth, just waiting for him to submerge and have him fix any problems in their lives.

'The goddess of love and all the other stuff literally throws herself at you, and you refuse her?' Percy nodded. 'Man! What I wouldn't give...!'

'What about Juniper?' Percy snapped. He was starting to regret telling Grover about his late night with Aphrodite where after she left, he punched a wall, breaking his fist, but the water in the fountain helped heal.

Grover blushed crimson, but whether from embarrassment or from whatever thoughts going through his head, Percy didn't (or need) to know.

'I meant hypothetically...'

'Well hypothetically, you were thinking about if you had the chance to cheat on your girlfriend!' Percy snapped, keeping his voice low because he really didn't want rumours to spread.

Grover's face paled. 'I didn't-'

'I just need to clear my head.' Percy stood up and ran into the water. The cool freshness of the liquid immediately relieved his stress and his thoughts became coherent. Unfortunately, there was fish that were waiting in ambush.

_Lord!_

_Tell him the kelp is mine!_

_Some human hit me with a rock!_

_I'm bigger than that old trout, right?_

Percy gritted his teeth. What was it like to be able to find some peace?

'I'm sorry, but I need some time to myself right now! Can we please do this later?' Percy pleaded.

Percy watched in astonishment as some fish formed a half circle around him and started pushing the other fish back. Taking the opportunity, Percy forced the water to push him away as quick as possible. He went lower and lower into the water till he reached the bottom. The fish above him had grown in numbers, both in defence and offence.

But Percy appreciated the alone time, even if it was temporary.

His thoughts were clearer, but he was in no way ready for figuring out what to do about Aphrodite. After he healed his hand, he had slumped on his bed and immediately fell asleep. That's what having Achilles curse and having your heart broken does

Percy wasn't sure what to do, if there was anything to do, about Aphrodite. If his past interactions with gods taught him anything, it was to try to not get on their bad side. He had completely rebuffed her advances, and now she probably cursed him to being alone forever or something.

But there was something bothering him about the interaction, he just couldn't put his finger in it. If Annabeth was with him (if she was able to breathe under water without his help) she would probably have the answer straight away.

But even the idea of telling his ex girlfriend about his interaction with Aphrodite and explaining why she still had feelings for Luke was because Aphrodite wanted to add him to her list of conquests.

He doubted she would believe a goddess had abused her gift to manipulate...

Manipulate.

Percy felt his heart speed with realisation of what was bothering him.

Aphrodite said she had manipulated _Annabeths _emotions. Not his.

Why though?

If she was looking for a one night stand, there was nothing stopping her from making him head over heels in love with her.

Was she afraid Poseidon cursing her on Percy's behalf? Doubtful.

All he knew for sure was, he needed to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**If anyone has a suggestion for the next chapter, let me know and I'll try to include it! I'm sorry for anyone that wanted Aphrodite and Percy to get together, but I want to keep this story as realistic in the universe as I can! But don't worry, there will definately be some Percy/Aphrodite moments in the next chapter!**

**Till next time ~Maraudergirl**


End file.
